A Banheira
by LiveTheWinter
Summary: De repente só existem nós dois. Nada mais. Não há Haymitch, Effie ou o Presidente Snow. Não há Jogos Vorazes. Não há Finnick Odair ou Johanna Mason. Não há Gale, Prim ou minha mãe. Somos só nós dois, Peeta e eu.


_Ugh. _Haymitch só de cueca no corredor. Para variar, mais bêbado do que um gambá. Pelo menos ele conseguiu fazer com que Peeta e eu saíssemos vivos da arena, fato que o faz merecer um descanso. Mas ele não precisa andar pelado por aí. _Katniss, ele não está pelado. _De cueca, tanto faz. Está quase nu. E nudez é algo que não consigo sequer pensar. Nunca me imaginei casando e tendo filhos. Em grande parte porque não quero vê-los sofrer as agruras da fome, da repressão e da miséria. Mas também porque não consigo me imaginar nua na frente de um homem. Nem mesmo Peeta, com o qual tenho que fingir um tórrido romance. Aliás, onde é que ele se meteu?

Caminho em direção ao meu quarto. Amanhã será o primeiro dia de treinamentos. Tudo o que quero agora é tomar um bom banho e me jogar na cama. Tranco a porta com cuidado, para não despertar a atenção de Effie ou de Haymitch. Aquela visão ainda me deixa enjoada. Tiro toda a minha roupa e jogo-a na cômoda, me encaminhando para o banheiro logo em seguida. Tenho a sensação de não ter fechado a porta antes de sair pela última vez. Talvez tenha sido a Avox ruiva. De qualquer forma, colo o ouvido à madeira e não escuto nada. Entro devagar, sem fazer barulho. Por que minha banheira está cheia?

- Peeta! – dou um grito quando o vejo emergindo da água escaldante. – O quê você está fazendo aqui?

- Tomando banho – ele sorri e olha para algum ponto abaixo do meu rosto e só então me lembro de que estou nua. – E você pelo visto veio fazer o mesmo.

- É claro que sim! – eu me cubro com as mãos. – Este é o meu banheiro.

- A Effie não te avisou? – ele pergunta, um pouco sem graça. – Ela me disse para tomar banho aqui, porque o meu chuveiro quebrou e eles só poderão consertá-lo amanhã.

- Acho que ela falhou – eu sinto minhas bochechas queimarem ao notar que meu olhos estão vidrados no peitoral e na barriga de Peeta. – Mas, de qualquer forma, não tem problema. Eu espero você lá fora.

- Não precisa – ele diz, e volta a sorrir. – Eu já estou saindo. E me desculpe por invadir o seu banheiro.

- Não tem problema – eu me sento na borda da banheira quando ele ameaça se levantar dali.

- Katniss? – ele me chama e segura uma de minhas mãos, que inutilmente ainda tentavam tampar meus seios. – Não quer entrar aqui comigo?

Me deixo se puxada para dentro da água, que me envolve de maneira deliciosa. Um leve perfume de lavanda se desprende da pele de Peeta e seus cabelos estão com o mesmo aroma.

- Acho que meu medo se foi – eu sorrio e me aninho em seu peito.

- Medo de quê? – ele pergunta.

- De ver pessoas nuas. E de estar sem roupas na frente de um homem.

Ele ri e eu noto que não é de gozação. Ele está adorando aquilo. Ser chamado de homem, por mim. O brilho nos olhos dele não mente. Nunca. Embora ele adore inventar histórias a respeito de nós dois para a Capital.

- Peeta? – eu o chamo. – Posso te beijar?

- Se você pode me beijar? – ele parece perplexo. – É claro que pode, Katniss. Você pode me beijar a hora que você quiser. Sempre estarei aqui para você.

Talvez ele esperasse que eu o beijasse na bochecha, afinal não há nenhuma câmera por perto e não temos que fingir toda a coisa de Amantes Desafortunados, mas eu vou direto para a boca. Sugo os lábios açucarados por conta da sobremesa do jantar e movo minha língua de encontro à dele. Beijar Peeta era algo normal para mim. Eu não sentia nada além do contato de nossas bocas. Mas dessa vez é diferente. É como quando o beijei antes de desmaiar na poça de sangue do ferimento feito pela faca de Clove, na arena. Um arrepio na espinha e um calor inexplicável por todo o corpo, concentrando-se no baixo ventre. Essa sensação me faz querer mais.

Passo uma das pernas sobre ele, sentando-me em seu colo. E é só aí que me lembro de que nós dois estamos nus. Mas o estrago já estava feito. Sinto o volume tocar minha pele sensível e meu útero se retorce em resposta.

- Me desculpe por isso – ele rompe o beijo, um pouco vermelho. – É melhor eu ir.

- Peeta – eu sussurro, observando seus olhos ficarem mais azuis por um momento e em seguida voltando ao tom habitual. – Eu quero fazer isso.

- Por quê? – ele parece não entender.

- Porque... eu te amo.

Posso jurar que o surpreendi de verdade pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos. Ele me lança um sorriso torto depois de um tempo, que levou para absorver a informação. O brilho nos olhos dele volta com mais força.

- Eu também te amo, mas você provavelmente já sabe disso.

Ele me beija novamente e eu sinto minha intimidade se umedecer. _É, Katniss. Você realmente perdeu seu medo. E em consequência virou uma depravada. _Mas isso é normal, certo? Quero dizer, um dia ou outro você vai acabar fazendo sexo. Só não imaginei que fosse tão cedo e nas devidas circunstâncias. Algum de nós morreria muito em breve. E dessa vez não haveria amoras. Dessa vez não poderíamos sair ambos vivos. Mas poderíamos estar ambos mortos. E eu não quero morrer sem ter a experiência de sentir Peeta dessa forma.

Sem interromper o beijo, cada vez mais intenso, deslizo minha mão pelo peitoral e pela barriga de Peeta até alcançar seu membro. Direciono-o até que fique na posição correta e deslizo-o para dentro de mim. Eu não sei bem o que acontece quando se faz uma coisa dessas pela primeira vez. Não sinto dor, nem desconforto. Na verdade não sinto nada. Com exceção, talvez, da forte onda de calor e da vontade cada vez maior de continuar.

- Katniss – Peeta desliza os lábios para meu ouvido e sussurra meu nome, beijando-me o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.

Começo a me mover para cima e para baixo, em um lento vai e vem, sentindo que o mundo inteiro a minha volta sumiu. De repente só existem nós dois. Nada mais. Não há Haymitch, Effie ou o Presidente Snow. Não há Jogos Vorazes. Não há Finnick Odair ou Johanna Mason. Não há Gale, Prim ou minha mãe. Somos só nós dois, Peeta e eu. Dois amantes desafortunados consumando sua paixão dentro de uma banheira. Não, não é apenas uma paixão.

E, como em um estalo, eu entendo o porquê de eu ter estendido aquelas amoras para ele. Não para me juntar ao meu companheiro de caçadas e melhor amigo na luta contra a opressão da Capital. Não para mostrar que eu não era mais uma simples peça dos jogos. Não por causa da promessa que fiz à minha irmã de que tudo ficaria bem. Mas simplesmente porque eu não conseguiria viver se Peeta. Porque eu não conseguiria morrer sem Peeta. E, principalmente, porque eu não conseguiria existir sabendo que ele não estaria ao meu lado.


End file.
